


Phantom Trap

by AnonymousAutumn



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: GUYS, I wrote this instead of studying for midterms, M/M, also fuck the title I dont know how to title, also no beta, how DO you title??, i really dont know why I wrote this, im dead, im going to translate this to english btw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAutumn/pseuds/AnonymousAutumn
Summary: Phantom Fright Event AU.Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Red Wine dan Pretzel terlambat sampai ke Steak saat itu?





	Phantom Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Aku bener" ga tau aku mikir apa nulis beginian di kelas. Also, ini work Bahasa Indonesia pertamaku, jadi... maaf kalau berantakan, kaku, dan mengerikan.
> 
> Have fun reading, I hope you like it!

"Tch. Ini mah, sarang _Fallen Angel_," Steak menggeram. Dia mengenali tempat ini, ayolah. Ia dan Red Wine pernah masuk ke sini untuk misi. Apa yang ia tidak sangka adalah suara tertawa seorang perempuan... bukan. Itu bukan suara perempuan.

Tubuh Steak tiba-tiba menegang saat ia melihat sesosok berambut putih panjang dan memakai gaun, kulit putih pucatnya membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu.

"Bloody Mary," Steak berkata, tangan menggengam kedua pedangnya erat. 

"Steak~" Food Soul pembunuh itu seperti menyanyikan namanya. "Datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan sang putri, ya? Memang, seorang kesatria sejati."

"Bangsat kau!" Steak berbalik, berniat untuk pergi keluar, tetapi malah mengambil satu langkah mundur saat ia melihat satu Uke Mochi yang sudah enhanced. "Ugh..."

"_Well_... kamu bisa saja lari," Bloody Mary menggodanya. "Dengan catatan Fallen Angel ini akan keluar, dan... Hmm."

"Kau..." Steak melihat ke arah Bloody Mary dan mendesis seperti sepotong daging di atas piring panas. "Kau sengaja... kau membuat seorang manusia menjadi umpan supaya aku ke sini..."

Bloody Mary tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah, dia akan mati juga satu atau lain cara, kan?" Dia lalu terkesiap seakan mengejek Steak. "Ah! Uke Mochinya!"

Steak berputar dan terpaksa melawan si Fallen Angel sendirian. Dia tidak mengharap pertolongan dari Bloody Mary... dan dia hanya bisa berharap ia bisa menghalau Bloody Mary setelah ia selesai dengan Uke Mochi ini...

\---

Red Wine memutar gelas wine di tangannya santai, tertawa kecil mengingat lampu Halloween yang ia beri Steak. Sudah pasti Food Soul kasar itu dikelilingi anak kecil minta permen... dan Steak tidak punya permen, kan? Anak-anak itu sudah pasti akan menjahili Steak.

Ia terdiam saat ada anak yang berlari melewatinya dan berkata sesuatu tentang mayat. Mayat? Tidak mungkin Steak membunuh anak kecil, dan di sini cuma ada anak kecil. Ah, mungkin hanya anak lain yang kelewatan membuat dekorasi.

Food Soul yang mirip vampir itu menyesap sedikit dari gelasnya, mata tertutup dan menikmati tiadanya matahari yang membuatnya gerah dan berkeringat.

"Red Wine?"

Saat namanya dipanggil, Red Wine membuka mata, agak kesal akan interupsi, tapi mengerjap mata terkejut saat ia melihat Food Soul di depannya. Ia terlihat lebih berantakan daripada biasanya; rambut pirangnya yang biasanya rapi dan digel kebelakang sekarang agak kacau, baju pendetanya kusut.

"Pretzel? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Red Wine menegakkan diri dari dinding yang ia sandari. "Bukannya kau harusnya sedang... apalah, menyiram Bloody Mary dengan air suci? Mendoakan si pembunuh gila darah itu?" Red Wine mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dengan rasa pahit di lidahnya, tahu bahwa ia sendiri memiliki suatu ketertarikan pada darah yang dieksploitasi Bloody Mary seenak jidat untuk membuat orang mengira Red Wine yang membunuh sekian banyak orang.

"Itu masalahnya," Pretzel jawab serius, matanya menatap Red Wine serius. "Dia... dia berhasil kabur."

Gelas wine di tangan Red Wine hampir jatuh.

"Dia kabur?" Red Wine berkata tidak percaya. "Dia kabur dan... kau di sini..." Ia mengulang kata-kata itu, mencoba memprosesnya. Ia tahu Pretzel sedang menatapnya setengah kesal setengah berharap Red Wine memiliki petunjuk di mana keberadaan Bloody Mary, tapi Red Wine tidak bisa berpikir.

"Kau yakin dia lari ke sini?!" Red Wine bertanya dengan sangat, harapan dan kepanikan mulai merembet ke suaranya. "Pretzel, kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau meragukan..." Pretzel awalnya membalas dengan kesal sebelum ia menyadari kenapa Red Wine bertanya begitu. "Oh... ya Tuhan."

Red Wine berdiri tegap dan melihat ke sekitar. "Steak. _Steak._ Ya Tuhan, aku membiarkan si bego itu pergi tanpa pengawasan dan..." Napasnya makin cepat. Ia mungkin benci Steak- oh, apalah, siapa yang percaya itu. Steak mungkin menyebalkan, tapi tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Steak adalah teman terdekat Red Wine, dan... mau tidak mau ia harus mengaku bahwa ia sangat peduli pada si bego yang kasar itu. "STEAK!!" Ia berteriak, berharap Food Soul bertanduk itu berteriak balik seperti ia biasanya, memarahi Red Wine dan mengajak ribut atau bahkan bertarung pedang sekarang juga...

"Kita harus mencari mereka," suara Pretzel menginterupsi pikiran Red Wine.

Red Wine tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menelan ludah dan mengangguk. "Ayo. Anak-anak kecil di sini mungkin bisa kita tanya."

Pretzel mengangguk. Red Wine tahu bahwa si pirang itu sedang memperhatikannya, mungkin berpikir bahwa ia akan panik, mungkin berpikir kenapa Red Wine- tak mungkin. Pretzel tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu kenapa Red Wine sangat khawatir. 

"Nona kecil," Red Wine berkata ke seorang anak, "Apakah kamu melihat orang berbadan besar dengan tanduk?"

\----

Steak harus mengakui bahwa menumbangkan Uke Mochi yang sudah encanced itu bukan sembarang menaklukkan Bulimia, dan ia tidak kaget bahwa ia menumbangkan monster itu mati-matian... dan bahkan mungkin ia dibantu dengan monster satunya, monster yang berperangai sebagai Food Soul. 

Bloody Mary terkekeh melihat Steak berlutut dan terengah-engah, menggunakan pedangnya untuk mecoba berdiri tegak, dan Steak bisa mendengar langkah kaki santai Bloody Mary menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, sang kesatria berhasil menyelamatkan putrinya, hmm?" Bloody Mary memujinya dengan suara polos yang jelas dibuat-buat, jemarinya yang dingin melingkarkan diri ke leher Steak. "Hangat..." Bloody Mary mendesah sebelum jemarinya yang lentik itu menggenggam Steak erat dan dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan- well, tidak juga, sebenarnya. Bloody Mary itu pembunuh, masalah kekuatan ia pasti kuat- Food Soul dalam gaun itu menyeretnya ke daerah yang sepi di rumah itu, dan Steak berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, tapi ia sudah terlalu capek menghadapi si Uke Mochi. 

Dalam perjalanan, pedangnya satu persatu jatuh, dan Steak hanya bisa mengumpat.

Steak terengah saat Bloody Mary akhirnya melepaskannya, menggunakan sikunya untuk mencoba bangkit dan mengambil pedangnya... mungkin ia bisa mendaratkan satu pukulan fatal ke Food Soul itu dan--

"Ah... kau itu hangat, panas, bahkan," Bloody Mary mengerang ringan saat ia dengan sengaja duduk mengangkang di atas perut bagian bawah Steak, dekat dengan bagian daerah selangkangan Steak. 

"Pergi kau," Steak menggeram. "Tidak sudi aku dibunuh oleh psikopat sepertimu!"

Bloody Mary tertawa dan menurunkan badannya hingga dadanya hampir bersentuhan dengan Steak. "Kau pikir aku mau cepat-cepat membunuhmu, hm?" ia terkekeh. "Hmmm... salah." Ia lalu mencium leher Steak dan menjilat luka Steak yang ada di sekitar pundaknya dan mengerang lagi. "Bahkan lebih luar biasa dari yang kubayangkan..."

Rasa takut mulai merayapi Steak. Mati, ia bisa terima, tapi... Food Soul kekar itu baru mulai memiliki bayangan apa yang diinginkan Bloody Mary, dan kalau mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri, ia takut. "Lepaskan," ia ulangi, bersyukur karena suaranya tidak bergetar. "Bloody Mary... kau akan menyesali hal ini."

"Oh?" Bloody Mary tersenyum. "Hmm... tidak, ah." Jarinya ditelusuri ke tubuh Steak, tangan satunya menggenggam tanduk Steak. 

Steak menggeliat sekuat tenaga, tetapi Bloody Mary... Ia benci mengatakan begini tapi Steak terlalu lelah dan sudah babak belur di tangan Uke Mochi itu, dan Bloody Mary bukan Food Soul yang lemah. 

Entah bagaimana caranya, dan Steak tidak mau tahu bagaimana, Bloody Mary berhasil melepaskan jaket Steak, mengikat tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan jaket itu, dan sedang sibuk mengiris kulit Steak yang terekspos dan menjilati darahnya sedangkan tangannya mengelus dan mencubit Steak, membuat Food Soul berambut merah itu menggigit bibir dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap diam dan tidak bereaksi, meski yang terakhir itu gagal.

"Oh!" Bloody Mary terkesiap saat ia mundur dan merasakan bahwa Steak ereksi, dan ia terkekeh. "Oh... begitu." Ia tersenyum. "Mau aku bantu dengan itu?"

"Tidak," Steak berhasil mengucapkan, meski suaranya tercekat. "Tidak. Lepaskan aku."

"Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih," Bloody Mary mendengus sembari ia melepaskan sepatu boots milik Steak dilanjutkan dengan ikat pinggang dan celananya. "Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau senang sekali dengan Red Wine. Kita 'kan kurang lebih sama."

_Red Wine_. Steak hampir menangis mendengar nama itu. Memang ini bukan salahnya, sih, mana si sombong itu tahu kalau Bloody Mary akan muncul di sini? Tapi, sejujurnya, Steak benar-benar berharap Red Wine-- atau siapapun, sebenarnya, menemukannya di sini. 

\----

"Sialan..." Red Wine bergumam. Ingin rasanya ia menghantam dinding. 

"Tenang," Pretzel berkata. "Tidak mungkin ia membunuh Steak begitu cepatnya." Suaranya terdengar tidak yakin, dan Red Wine mendelik padanya. "Lagipula, Bloody Mary selalu meninggalkan jejak. Selalu. Percayalah," Pretzel melanjutkan, dan suaranya sangat yakin untuk hal terakhir itu.

Red Wine menghela napas, tapi ia tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Pretzel sudah memburu Bloody Mary sejak lama; dia pasti tahu lebih banyak tentang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu. 

Sudah berapa lama mereka mencari dua Food Soul itu, Red Wine ingin bertanya, tapi jika ia makin pikirkan itu, ia tahu ia akan makin panik dan khawatir, dan sekarang bukan saatnya panik.

"Red Wine," Pretzel memanggil. "Red Wine... ada mayat di sini."

"Mayat--?" 

"Sudah jelas ini korban Bloody Mary. Siapa lagi yang membunuh seperti ini?" Preztel mendesis. "Bau darah..." 

Red Wine langsung melihat ke arah Pretzel dan mengambil langkah panjang, hidungnya mengerut sedikit. "Urh..." Ia melihat ke mayat yang ditemukan Pretzel dan melihat ke sekitar. "Ke aran sana. Aku yakin baunya ke arah sana."

"Baik, kalau begitu," Pretzel mengangguk, percaya pada kemampuan Red Wine dalam mencium bau darah. Lagipula, semua rumor vampir yang disebarkan Bloody Mary ada benarnya; Red Wine memang memiliki suatu ketertarikan ke darah... yang Red Wine sendiri takuti. 

Mereka berjalan cepat dan serius hingga mereka tidak sengaja menghantam anak kecil di jalan yang sudah sepi itu.

"Ah!" Anak berambut pink itu berseru, jatuh.

"...Maaf," Red Wine berkata, membantu anak itu berdiri.

"...kalian mau kemana?" si anak perempuan bertanya, menelengkan kepala ingin tahu dan berputar, melihat arah yang mereka tuju. "Ah!!" Red Wine ingin menghela napas. Ini anak... _berisik_. "Jangan! Jangan!"

"Jangan?" Pretzel mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa jangan?"

"Di sana banyak Fallen Angel!" anak itu menarik jubah Red Wine dan Pretzel, dan kedua Food Soul itu bertukar pandangan mengerti. 

"Tenang, nak," Pretzel berkata, berlutut. "Kita akan aman. Kamu beritahu yang lain."

Anak itu terlihat ragu sejenak. "Tunggu," Red Wine berseru. "Apa kamu melihat orang yang badannya kekar dan kepalanya bertanduk?"

"Oh... dia ke sana, mengikuti orang berjubah hitam yang membawa seorang kakak perempuan masuk... untuk ritual..." anak itu mengedipkan kedua matanya, terkejut dan takut. "Oh! Apa dia teman kalian... oke... hati-hati saja!" Pretzel dan Red Wine melihat anak itu berlari pergi, mengejar teman-temannya.

"Ini bahaya," Red Wine menggeram. "Jelas sudah apa maunya Bloody Mary. Melemahkan Steak lewat Fallen Angel, lalu..." suaranya tercekat.

Pretzel menggigit bibir. "Ayo. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk panik."

\----

"Kumohon..." Steak memohon, air mata berlinangan dan suaranya pecah. "Jangan--"

Bloody Mary hanya memberi senyum kasihan sebelum ia mendesah lagi, pinggulnya diputar, dan Steak mulai terisak. Nikmat, ya, tapi ia jelas-jelas tidak sudi, tidak mau, malu, dan takut, juga kesakitan dari kecondongan dan kesenangan Bloody Mary akan darah.

Steak sudah putus asa. Entah berapa lama sudah Food Soul psikopat itu bermain dengannya, dan ia sudah kehilangan akal bagaimana caranya kabur.

"Ah, jelas-jelas kau menikmati ini, kok," Bloody Mary mencubit putingnya dan Steak tidak bisa menahan erangan kecil dan tubuhnya melengkung. "Lihat, kan?"

"B-Bloody Mary.." Steak terisak. "Kumohon..."

"Mohon apa? Kau mau ejakulasi?" Bloody Mary mengangkat alis dan mengerang. "Hangatnya... ah, aku tahu kalau kau itu luar biasa, tapi ini..." Bloody Mary menyeringai, memperlihatkan bibir dan giginya yang berlumur darah. "Kalau kau mau, lakukan saja."

Food Soul bertanduk itu terisak lagi saat Bloody Mary mencengkeram tanduknya dan mengelus tempat bertemunya tanduk itu dengan kulit kepalanya, area yang sangat sensitif bagi Steak, dan ia mau tidak mau ejakulasi dengan jeritan yang hampir terdengar histeris, dan bahkan jeritannya itu tidak berhasil membuatnya tuli ke tawa Bloody Mary.

\---

Red Wine dan Pretzel baru saja masuk saat mereka mendengar jeritan Steak.

Steak tidak pernah menjerit. Ia berteriak, tapi tidak menjerit seperti itu, dan Red Wine tahu persis akan hal itu. "Kita harus cepat," ia mendesis ke arah Pretzel, dan lari ke arah sumber jeritan itu.

Pretzel mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, mereka sampai ke suatu ruangan, dan pemandangan itu membekukan Red Wine dan Pretzel di tempat.

Bloody Mary dalam gaun, merintih dan mengerang di atas Steak yang hampir telanjang, luka-luka dan menangis dalam diam, lemas dan kelihatan putus asa. Tak lama kemudian Bloody Mary terkesiap dan ejakulasinya mengotori gaunnya dan perut Steak.

Hal itu seperti memecahkan mantra apalah yang membuat Red Wine dan Pretzel mematung dan Pretzel tidak makan waktu, ia lari dan langsung mengikat Bloody Mary yang kaget dan masih sedikit tidak responsif setelah orgasmenya.

"Apa- Lepaskan!!" Bloody Mary berteriak marah. "Kau sialan--!!"

"Harusnya kupancung kepalamu!!" Red Wine berteriak balik, marah bukan kepalang, tapi ia masih punya akal dan pergi ke arah Steak, melepaskan jaket yang mengikat kedua tangannya. "Steak... Steak, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." 

Tidak disangkanya Steak langsung meringkuk dan menggenggam baju Red Wine, menangis terisak-isak seperti seorang anak kecil, dan amarah Red Wine ke Bloody Mary meningkat tajam. Ia mendelik ke arah Food Soul berambut putih itu, tapi balas memeluk Steak. Terasa aneh, karena biasanya Steak dan Red Wine selalu bertengkar... tapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Pretzel menelan ludah, menyeret Bloody Mary dibelakangnya. "Red Wine, Steak... maafkan aku sudah membiarkannya lepas. Sungguh, aku minta maaf..." ia menarik napas. "Aku... bisa mencari Gingerbread, jika kalian mau..."

"Anjing sialan, lepaskan aku!" Bloody Mary menggeram dan berjuang melawan rantai yang mengikatnya di tempat. 

"Bloody Mary," Pretzel berkata dengan serius dan suram. "Dosamu itu... aku hanya berharap Tuhan akan mengampunimu.. meski dosamu itu banyak sekali."

"Heh. Kau pikir Tuhan itu ada?" Bloody Mary meludah. "Dasar pendeta menyedihkan. Kalau memang Tuhan itu ada, biarkan Dia yang menghentikanku! Aku hanya butuh kehangatan itu..."

"Tolong panggilkan Gingerbread, jika kau bisa," Red Wine berkata pelan, menginterupsi kedua nemesis itu, memeluk dan mencoba sebisanya untuk menghibur Steak meski tanpa kata-kata. "Dan kumohon, pergi dari sini."

Pretzel mengangguk, memberi tatapan penuh simpati pada Steak dan Red Wine, dan mengangkut tubuh Bloody Mary di atas bahunya dan pergi tanpa banyak kata.

"Dia- Dia-" Steak terisak, dan amarah Red Wine menghilang setelah Pretzel dan Bloody Mary pergi. Sekarang ia hanya peduli pada temannya... teman? Yah... teman. Dia berharap Steak melihatnya sebagai teman, setidaknya, meski Red Wine melihat Steak lebih dari itu.

"Shh. Sudah. Dia sudah pergi. Pretzel sudah membawanya pergi. Oke?" Red Wine menghela napas, berjuang untuk tetap kuat untuk Steak. "Kau aman, Steak." Air mata Steak terus mengalir dan untuk sekali ini, Red Wine tidak berkata apa-apa tentang bajunya yang kena darah dan air mata. 

Red Wine hanya bisa berharap Steak akan bangkit kembali dari kejadian ini... dan apapun yang terjadi, Red Wine berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan terus berada di samping Steak.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Thanks for enduring that shit, lol
> 
> Kudos and comments very appreciated! I feed on them  
-A


End file.
